Goku San
Information Goku Is the main character of the dragon ball universe.Including But Not Limited to: -Dragon Ball -Dragon Ball Z (Frieza And Buu saga) -Dragon ball GT (Worst Series Here) -Dragon Ball super He is a kind saiyan,Born with a low class level power,but has since powered up a LOT,and can catch up to even the best fighters. Goku's Birth power level on birth was 2,bruh moment.but in just a couple years got to a power of 18,000,even 180,000 and later even 3,000,000. Transformations False Super Saiyan:''Goku Achieved This Form In the movie "''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug" And Only For a short time.not much is known about this form,its known that it was supposed to be the super saiyan form. Super Saiyan:''Goku Was the first saiyan to achieve the super saiyan transformation,of which he did in his fight against frieza when frieza killed his buddy krillin.Its x50 times stronger then Base Form. ''Spirit Super saiyan:''this form was only seen in the super android 13 movie.its stronger than a super saiyan and can be reached by absorbing life spirit,For example,the spirit bomb.goku Did absorb the spirit bomb in super,But he didn't transform to Spirit SSJ,Instead he turned into the Famous Ultra Instinct. ''Super Saiyan 2:''Goku wasn't the first one to reach this transformation,it was Gohan.He Got It From his training In heaven And used it in his fight against Majin Vegeta,Of which He lost.he used this form many times in dragon ball super.Its x2 Stronger Then SSJ. ''Super Saiyan 3:''Goku WAS The first one to reach this transformation,And He first used it in his fight against majin buu.He could've used this form against majin vegeta but decided to spare ''him.PITY.''Its x4 Stronger Then SSJ2. ''Super Saiyan 4: AKA The only good thing out of GT,But Sadly Isn't Cannon :(. He Reached this form because he turned into a Super saiyan ape (?).Its x10 stronger then SSJ''3.'' Super Saiyan 5:''This,Of course,Doesn't Exist In the real dragon ball series,but made from t''he fandom. Super Saiyan God:''It is unknown if goku was the first one to get this form.what we do know is how he got the form,he got it in the movie "Battle of Gods",Of which 5 Pure Hearted Saiyans,combined their power with goku,And With This form he fought beerus.he used this form on many occasions in Dragon Ba''ll Super. Super Saiyan Blue:''Its Unknown Who got this form first:Goku Or Vegeta?.anyways,This Form Was First Used by goku to fight Golden Frieza In the movie "resurrection of F".He Used This Form A LOT And Achieved New Heights With This Form. ''Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken: As Of currently,goku is the ONLY one to achieve this form.its basically The Super saiyan Blue Combined With Kaioken.He Used It to its Full Extent.Even Going As far as kaioken x20. Ultra Instinct:''Goku Was The First And ONLY saiyan to reach this "Form",He first used it in his fight against jiren in episode 110 of dragon ball super,he has used it only 3 times,each time getting stronger.not much else is known about this form.what IS known is that there are 2 types of ultra instinct: -Defensive (The main one that goku used) -Offensive Defensive-This Type of ultra instinct can dodge very well,because the body moves without thinking. Goku Used this type of ultra instinct mainly in the series,but he did use the offensive ultra instinct for a good minute or so. Offensive-This Type of ultra instinct can hit very fast and its very strong,that's everything about it that is ''known. Mastered Ultra Instinct:''Goku Only Achieved This Form Once,In episode 129 of dragon ball super.this "form" is BOTH the defensive,AND offensive ultra instinct,making it very hard to learn,even for GoDs. '''Techniques' Kaioken:''Goku Is the ONLY saiyan to have this technique.this technique multiplies your speed,agility,strength and many more aspects.he first used it in his fight against ve''geta. Kamehameha:''This technique is known a lot around the dragon ball series.he first learned it in the original dragon ball series by master roshi.it took him little time to learn this technique but master roshi took 50 YEARS to learn the same technique.the kamehameha technique was morphed/evolved into other types like: -Super Kamehameha -Father-Son Kamehameha -Family Kamehameha Of all which he was in at SOME form. ''Instant Transmission: Goku learned this technique while being on yardrat.this technique allows you to warp anywhere in the UNIVERSE,as long as you can focus and pinpoint that location.goku used this in many creative ways,like making an instant transmission chain around the opponent that can confuse the opponent. ''Spirit bomb:''Goku learned this technique at king kai's planet from king kai.this technique is taking a planets,or peoples life energy into a small,or big sized ki ball,it can be Absorbed to achieve ENORMOUS energy or fire the ki ball at a enemy to deal a lot of damage.